


将军与侍从官 第二部 第一章

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking, spank
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	将军与侍从官 第二部 第一章

1830年十二月三十日，即元旦的大前夜，一名保罗一世时期的官员举办了一场舞会。请帖早在半个月前便已经散发出去，外交使团的官员与沙皇本人皆在出席之列。  
举办舞会的场所位于其坐落在圣彼得堡涅瓦大街的官邸，当晚黄昏刚刚降临，街道上便已是车水马龙，整个夜空被无数灯火映地灿烂辉煌。身着制服的男仆站在铺有红呢绒毯的台阶上，除此之外还有站岗的宪兵与警员。官邸门前往来车马络绎不绝，佩戴勋章与绶带的男人们从四轮轿式的马车中走出，而身穿丝绸衣裳肩披银狐皮袄的女士则小心翼翼地沿着放下来的踏板走下来，盛装的男女主人站在入口，用法语礼貌地问候每一位光临的来宾。几乎每当一辆马车开到门口的时候，人群中都会传来一阵低语的声音，人们纷纷脱下自己的帽子，相互致上敬意与问候。

将近三分之一的客人均已到场，而受邀出席的马图林家此时正忙于整装待发。当阿列克谢已经收拾完毕，来到他侍从官的房间里时，却发现这小子还在跟自己的领结作斗争。  
“离舞会开场只有两个半小时了，我希望你还记着时间。”  
正努力别着领针的年轻人从镜子边朝他转过身来，无辜地看向他。  
“可是将军，我不会跳舞啊。”  
“我之前不是托克莱德教过你吗？”  
“忘了。”  
青年理直气壮，大言不惭。  
“...... ......”  
男人无声地叹了口气，他估算着时间，最终不耐烦地朝他招了招手，跟喊狗似的。  
“过来过来。”  
青年立刻巴巴儿地凑了过去，男人伸出一只手揽住了他的腰。  
“不对呀。”  
“怎么了？”   
“将军要教我跳男步，那么将军不应该跳女步吗？”  
阿列克谢朝天花板翻了个白眼。  
“我不给你示范，你一会儿怎么学？”  
听起来似乎的确有点道理。于是青年十分不情愿地照做了，男人抬起他的手，低下眼睛看他。  
“不要紧张，放轻松。”  
“双脚平行，找准重心，脚尖永远只能指向身体的正前方，而不是旁侧。”  
“跳舞时不能离你的舞伴太远，否则容易跟不上节拍，也不能离得太近，会有骚扰的嫌疑，不要低着头，也不要弓着腰，这样会很难看，就像这样，对，很好......”  
他们围着房间转了一圈，直到男人拍了拍他的屁股。  
“好了，换过来。”  
男人将手放下，换做萨沙揽着他的腰，他一边调整着两人的方位，一边指点他的动作。  
“不要握地太紧，轻轻搭着就行。”  
“留心脚下，不要这么快，慢一点。”  
他平视着面前的青年，看到这几年的时间里他的确成长了许多，当初那个他不得不低下眼睛才好对话的少年此时几乎与他等高。  
所幸青年对舞蹈并不是一无所知，因此在男人的带领下渐渐摆脱了生涩，愈发熟练起来。这段没有音乐的舞蹈也渐入佳境，两人在不大的房间里旋转腾挪，流连中他忘记了呼吸，没有时间思考，只能凭着身体的记忆和本能的反应自如地挥洒与伸展。两人轻盈的燕尾在身后飘扬而起，硬质的皮靴踩踏在地板上发出悦耳而富有节奏的声音，青年在间隙中盯着男人的锋利的唇角与大理石雕像般的下颌，直到男人也看向他，他的眼中带着微微的笑意，平静温和。  
...... ......  
他们很快就做到了床上，此时的青年正跪在床上沉醉地嗅着他的颈项，接着低下头急匆匆地解了自己的裤扣，然后再反过来对付他的。男人没有反抗，忍不住笑着看着他像只贪婪的小猪一般在自己身上乱拱。  
见男人没有阻止，青年便大胆起来，他动手将他精心收整的装备全部解开，露出他宽阔的胸膛，开始沿着他的下颌一寸一寸地往下亲吻。阿列克谢的身体上有着木质与墨水的气息，他从他的颈项一直亲吻到胸膛，再从胸膛延伸到小腹，直到他发出克制不住的闷哼，气息也有些紊乱。  
然而不久，阿列克谢就发现事情有些不对劲。  
“你确定你要继续做下去？离舞会开场只有两个小时了。”  
青年的眼中带着一丝狡黠的笑意，俯身将答案送入他的口中。

“哪怕只能做半个小时，我也要插着你吻二十九分钟。”

他们抵达会场的时候正是午夜时分，两人身穿深蓝色的军礼服从红毯铺就的台阶上走过，在进门的时候将军停下来与男主人握手，萨沙则站在他的身边。他身姿笔挺，器宇优雅，引得不少路人侧目，在问候结束后两人一起进入了大厅。  
大厅里汇聚了整个圣彼得堡的显贵与名流，宾客往来如云熙熙攘攘，男人一边与过路的熟人颔首致意一边耐心地指给他看。  
“那位是法国的来使，那位是帕夫洛维奇大公。”  
“那位是纳西莫夫海军上将，曾在巡洋号上参加过环球航行，参加过1827年的纳瓦里诺海战。”  
“那位戴着羽毛头饰的女人，传闻整个圣彼得堡的权贵都为她倾倒，是缅希科夫亲王的情妇；而那位站在窗边的，是一位诗人的妻子，他们今年五月份才成的婚，虽然据说陛下并不喜欢那位诗人。”  
说完拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“这些你可都是要留心的。”  
然而萨沙的心思根本不在这上面，他远远地望见了科兹洛夫，听说他在战争结束后升任为上尉，娶了海军大臣的女儿。萨沙看了一会儿，直到他挽着妻子消失在了人群中。  
正当他出神的时候，大厅里突然起了一阵喧嚣，人群纷纷让出一条路来，沙皇就在这奏乐声中从人群中走了进来，公使与大臣、贵族与军官则跟随其后。皇帝走地很快，时而与身后的侍从官说着什么，时而向左右两旁的人们点头致意，仿佛在力图尽快回避这最初会见的时刻。  
不同于他哥哥那令人快活的性格与和气的脸庞，尼古拉一世有着一张因多疑而显得阴鸷的面容。萨沙在人群中盯着他的脸，想起之前无意中听到的传闻，据说他的哥哥亚历山大热爱这世上所有的女人，除了自己的妻子，而尼古拉则不爱这个世上的任何人。正当他出神的时候，皇帝鹰一样锐利的目光扫向了这边，正好与他的视线交汇，吓得萨沙连忙别过脸去躲进了人群。这时乐师们奏起了当时以歌词闻名于世的波兰舞曲，皇帝也走进了大厅中央，男人们开始走到女士的身边，各自并排站好，舞会就要开场了。  
萨沙由于对自己不是很有信心，因此在迟疑中错过了第一轮，等他回到大厅时第一场舞已接近尾声，趁着间隙的时候他开始朝四处观望，他已经看到不远处有一小撮姑娘正盯着他笑，她们穿着月白或是鹅黄的连衣裙，乌黑的秀发上别着玫瑰花，他能感觉到她们在打听他、端详他。年纪稍大的女性大多久见世面，舞会中的一切对她们来说稀松平常，只有那些刚刚踏入社交圈的少女才会格外新奇和期待，于是在第二场舞开始的时候，他便主动朝她们走了过去。  
他本看中了其中最漂亮高挑的那一个，然而走到半路却突然绕了个弯，转向角落里一个相貌平常的姑娘。  
姑娘站在一个巨大的花屏边，正垂着手出神，对于他突然的邀请有些惊讶，却仍礼貌地接受了。  
与此同时马图林也进入了会场，他漫不经心却温和地朝身边的人点头致敬，终于在落地窗边找到了他想要见到的人。  
“玛利亚·彼得耶夫娜，我以为您今晚不会到场了。”  
女人朝他嫣然一笑，她是皇后亚历山德拉·菲奥多罗夫娜的宫廷女官和心腹，与当朝的显贵权要们保持着融洽的关系。她看起来三十出头，穿着一件蜜色的连衣裙，盘着希腊式的盘发，看到男人走近便自然而然地伸出了手。  
“我还在想您什么来找我。”  
“我在走廊那儿遇到了施泰因元帅，与他聊了一会儿。”  
阿列克谢温柔地说，挽着她的腰，两人步入了舞池。  
“您家的小猫呢？”  
“在那边。”  
女人的目光朝那里撇去。  
“......他长得可真英俊，我记得上次见到他时他还跟个孩子似的。”  
“战争使人成长。”  
玛利亚将目光转回到男人身上。  
“他平时一定让您没少操心。”  
“那是自然。”  
“您平时都是如何管教他的呢？”  
然而听了这话，男人皱着眉头思索了一会儿，最后终于找到了一个合适的措辞。  
“用管教小孩儿的方式。”  
“哦？”  
女人的面容上露出讳莫如深的笑意，然而阿列克谢却并不想继续深入，他适时地转移了话题。  
“陛下最近如何？”  
“并不省心，一篇大学生作的激进文章登了报，传到了陛下耳朵里，让他勃然大怒。您知道的，陛下一向不喜欢他们，克林姆林宫与莫斯科大学只有一墙之隔，可陛下宁肯绕行都不愿经过大学门口。”  
“那位大学生呢？”  
“被判处了充军，送到了季比奇将军那里。”  
听到这里男人轻轻地笑了。  
“那倒是不幸中的万幸。”  
“另外，我听说巴斯凯维奇将军治下的近卫重骑兵团里空出了一个位子，正适合二十多岁的年轻人历练，不过我想，您可能暂时还不需要。”  
“拜托您先别告诉其他人，我可能需要先询问一下，过后再给您回复。”

“我以前在没有这些场合见过你。”

在舞曲进行到中段的时候，姑娘终于开了口。  
“我参加了战争，前两年一直在整个欧亚大陆奔波，除此之外我也很少参与这种场合。”  
“可您的舞跳得很好，一点也不像是初学者。”  
“那是因为我有个严厉的老师。”  
青年低下眼睛，朝她微微一笑，挽着她的手，牵着她转了一圈，她就像是一朵盛放的鲜花。  
“我猜，他一定是您的家庭教师。”  
“您不会猜到的。”  
青年笑着说。他像是所有半路踏入上流社会的人那样，对所见的一切都抱有兴趣，他带着热情与快乐与她交流，说法语时甚至有许多错误，却总能给他巧妙地掩盖过去。而她也温和地对待他，并且怀着同样的态度与他谈话。欢快端庄的科季利昂舞在一段低沉的音调中进入了尾声，临分别的时候青年俯身吻了吻姑娘的手背。  
“您是我的第一个舞伴，在跳最后一支舞的时候，我还会来找您。”

有了之前的经验，他便愈发大胆起来，没有了将军在侧，那些美丽的少女和风韵的少妇全部成为了可供他挑选的对象。他邀请到了伯爵的女儿与中将的妻子，然而她们哪一个都没有开头那位姑娘那般让他记忆深刻。不知为何，他觉得她的身上有一种独特的东西，一种他在此前遇到的任何女性身上都没有见过的气质，一种智慧与知性交融的光辉。他知道自己已经吸引到了足够多的仇恨，一些被冷落了的贵族青年三五聚在角落里，猜测他是谁家的小子，但他不在乎。他早已不是当年十六岁时畏首畏尾的少年，此时大大方方地与她们谈话，他早年在与仆人们插科打诨和跟女仆们的吹牛上锻炼出了足够的口才，雅俗皆通，这也让他即使在上流交际场中也依然能够游刃有余。但他依然记得开始的承诺，在跳最后一支舞的时候回到了当初的位置，果然在同样的地方找到了她。  
两人因为有了之前的际遇，谈话愈发无拘无束起来。他与她谈论到一些平凡而琐碎的事情，而她也欣赏地看着他那双漂亮的眼睛，看着他由于内心的满足而露出可爱的微笑。结束的时候他恋恋不舍地牵着她的手，像是想要留住最后的温情。  
“可以冒昧请问您的名字吗？”  
他问，然而姑娘只是朝他一笑，没有回答。她松开了手，却在临走时回头望了他一眼，然后消失在了人群中。  
他站在原地望了很久，直到后来的人群把他淹没时才感到疲惫。他走进盥洗室，只觉得思绪纷乱，正在洗脸的时候突然被一阵阴影覆盖了。  
“你竟敢骗我。”  
男人的脸上带着有些生气又有些好笑的神情，抬手敲了下他的脑袋。  
“你根本什么都会，却骗我说自己忘了。”  
“哎呀，将军教的肯定不一样嘛。”  
诡计败露的青年赶紧赔笑，正在这时一位军官走进了洗手间，男人连忙放下他，两人装作若无其事地洗手，直到那人走出了盥洗室。  
“那位姑娘名叫万尼娅·米哈伊尔夫娜，是拉扎列夫海军统帅的女儿，是一名诗人，也是位数学家，我与她的父亲熟识，考虑到你的年纪，如果你有意的话，我可以帮你去打听她父亲的口风。”  
他停顿了一下，然后才说出下一句。  
“不过，我想她可能看不上你，考虑到你连一道中学生都会的几何题都要做上半天。”  
要不是考虑到挨揍的可能性，青年想把手上的水甩到他脸上。  
“另外近卫重骑兵团里空出了一个位子，我已经叫人留了下来，如果你感兴趣的话，随时都可以跟我说。”  
男人叹了口气，不等青年答话便接着说了下去。  
“我得尽快为你谋一件合适的差事，你总不能一辈子待在我的身边。”

他们走出洗手间的时候，整席舞会已接近散场，一个副官模样的人跑过来在将军的耳边匆匆说了几句话，男人的面色变得严肃起来，他们走出会场，坐上了一架马车，朝冬宫进发。  
这次会议显然是临时并且秘密的，他们来到冬宫门口，早就有两名近卫军在此等候，待他们走上台阶后将他们引入了一条偏僻的走道。这条走道直通皇帝的办公厅，萨沙自然不被允许进入，只能眼睁睁地看着大门在男人的身后关上了。  
他在外厅里等候，此时已经是清晨，四处静悄悄地，大厅里渐渐多了几名宫廷侍从和高级官员。不知等了多久，一直等到他快要靠着墙壁睡着的时候，办公厅的门终于开了，皇帝首先走了出来，然后是莫斯科总督戈利岑公爵、步兵少将托尔斯泰公爵以及余下的几名委员会成员。不知是否出于有意，萨沙感到皇帝在经过自己身边的时候，目光在他的身上停留了一下，接着又若无其事地转向了前方。  
然而仅仅就这一秒不到的时间，却在青年的心中引起了轩然大波。他难道认出了自己？萨沙被自己的这个猜测吓了一跳，也许是之前在狱中见过宪兵迫害进步学生的事情，他对这位不苟言笑且阴鸷的君主有着一种不知来由的恐惧。他始终心事重重，浑浑噩噩地跟着男人走出了宫殿，就连上了马车后也一直在思考这件事，连男人对他说了什么都没有在意。  
“你怎么了，为何心不在焉的。”  
见他一副魂不守舍的样子，男人忍不住低下头关切地问。  
“呃您刚才说什么？”  
青年如梦初醒地晃了晃脑袋，男人盯着他看了一会儿，才缓缓重复。  
“莫斯科爆发了霍乱，先是一名学监被发现死在了校医院，接着是两名政治系的学生，现在整个城市的公共场所皆已关闭，据说截至目前疾病已在乡下导致了一百多人的死亡。”  
“皇帝不想让此事过早地散播，下令封锁消息，恐在国内引起慌乱。”  
他犹豫了一会儿，看着青年迷迷糊糊的面庞，最终决定不再继续说下去。  
“你困了吗？躺一会儿吧，离到家还有段时间。”  
“唔......”  
青年揉了揉眼睛，之前过量的运动与动脑消磨了他太多的精力，他没有什么反抗地就靠了在男人的肩头，将手伸进他的大衣里取暖。阿列克谢取下披肩盖在他的身上，听着青年发出均匀的呼吸，感受到一份暂时的心安。  
他望向车窗外，看到整座城市的清晨正在逐渐苏醒，曙光笼罩了涅瓦河的沿岸，街头开始有人来来回回地走动，张罗一天的生计。  
这就是1830年最后的一天，平民们仍旧挣扎在温饱线上，贵族们依旧忙于夜夜笙歌，而不安分的学生还在为了那些不切实际的理想奔波。然而他们不知道的是，一场史无前例的灾祸已在无声无息间逼近了整个国家，并且在沿途打下了死亡的印记。看起来风平浪静的表面下是剧烈涌动的深流，所有人的命运都在不知不觉中被织成了一张巨大的网，尘封的厄运遗迹已被悄然发掘，却没有人看得见那即将到来的惨烈的未来。

未完待续


End file.
